


Dragon Bride

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Dragon!Jared, Dragon/Human, Dragons, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Sex with Sentient Animals, Tail Sex, dragon porn, dub-con, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen was snatched from the work fields he knew right away he’d been chosen as a dragon’s bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Bride

**Author's Note:**

> It's dragon Jared on human Jensen. You have been warned.

Jensen’s not sure what it says about his own self-worth when his first thought is that being taken by a dragon will at least be good for his family. But it was the truth of the matter and no one could deny that.

Jensen was never like his father or brothers, strong, sure men who could work the fields all day. He looked more like his mother than anything, pretty and small. Still Jensen had tried for years to be like the men of his family, but working in the fields had only ended up with him fainting.

Gods, fainting.

The village had gotten a good laugh out of that and Jensen had been forced to accept what he was and what he wasn’t. Jensen knew he was humiliatingly like the daughter his parents never had, working in the kitchen with his mother and weaving baskets to trade at the market fairs. It was mortifying to his masculinity but at least it was something he could offer to his family, pride aside. He did work with the blacksmith from time to time, helping him with smaller jobs but he did so knowing that he’d never have the strength to wield a heavy hammer or take the heat of the fires like a real blacksmith. But Jensen did what he could and accepted it was his lot in life.

Plenty of times growing up, his brothers liked to make jokes of giving Jensen away as a bride one day, he wondered now if they would regret those jests. But at least the riders would give a bride price to his family; the harvest had been weak this fall so the payment would help them through the winter months. It wasn’t a merger amount either, it would take care of them in a way Jensen’s own presence would never have. He tried to fixate on that idea, of the positive rather than the fact he was so far up in the air in the clutches of a dragon. The trees were like tiny dots along the hills, it was shocking how small the fields seemed when one was among the clouds.

He had never heard of a dragon dropping a snatched bride but then Jensen knew little beyond the common stories of savage and vicious dragons. But his fear of the creature was outweighed by the terror of plummeting to his death and Jensen pressed up to the dragon’s chest, turning his face to try and hide from the harsh whip of the freezing winds. When the dragon adjusted his hold on him, Jensen clutched helplessly at his scaly hide in fear of slipping free. But the creature proved skilled and moved Jensen so he tucked in close and better protected from the wind’s cold. Jensen was butted up snugly to the dragon’s chest which radiated warmth and he could feel the echo of a strong steady heartbeat from within the dragon. Trying to abate his fears Jensen clenched his eyes closed and pretended he wasn’t so far up in the air, snatched from the field by a dragon.

It was his own fault anyway; few people were out in open areas in the fall season and absolutely no young maidens dared to wander. The dragon’s mating season was occurring and the flying beasts would be on the hunt for human mates, brides to be taken as they pleased with no care for their wishes. The riders protected the realm and it was their right to let the dragon’s take their brides. As soon as Jensen felt the claws close around him and the ground from under him fly away he knew his fate was sealed. He hadn’t even seen the great creature coming, too busy watching the ground for any leftover berries in the patches.

There was no point in being weak about it, he supposed, at least this way his family gained some worth from him even if his heart was hurting with the knowledge he’d probably never see them again. Few dragon brides ever came home, it was expected that they gave up one life and fully embraced another. They were supposed to be the most beautiful of the village and Jensen didn’t know if he liked that idea or not. Growing up being teased plenty for looking so fair, Jensen had always thought it over exaggeration but he couldn’t really deny it now when a dragon had picked him as the best of the village maidens. 

When the dragon rumbled, his chest vibrated and Jensen squeezed his eyes tight as the air changed and they were abruptly moving too fast downward. Descending to land, Jensen had seen it from far off a few times but the plummet felt far too fast for him and his stomach rebelled dangerously. Refusing to open his eyes he wasn’t ready for when the jarring impact as they landed- the dragon on his hind legs alone- and Jensen shoved away from the beast when it’s claws set Jensen down so the dragon could drop down to all fours. Jensen stumbled a little away before his knees gave out and he emptied his stomach into the grass.

“I told you to land more careful! Look what you did now,” a male voice scolded and Jensen heard the murr of a dragon, slightly reproachful sounding. When he was done heaving a hand landed on his shoulder and a wet cloth touched his mouth. Jerking from the stranger, Jensen took the cloth and wiped his mouth and hands, grudgingly accepting the flask of water offered to him to clean his mouth out. The dragon poked at his back with its snout and Jensen was nearly shoved into his own vomit.

“Easy Jared! You can’t be callous with her you great idiot, she’s too tiny and delicate for your rough housing.”

“I’m not a girl,” Jensen grumbled weakly as he crawled away from his sick and lay down in the cool grass, feeling the steady solid earth under him calm the spinning in his vision.

“A boy? You’re really pretty for a boy. Huh, I guess that explains why Jared’s taken so long to find himself a mate,” the rider mused and Jensen cracked an eye to spare the man a cursory look. He was attractive with blue eyes and dark hair, wearing the gear of a rider and giving the dragon beside him a musing look. The beast itself was huge and had a dusty coppery hide with long curved horns sitting on his head. The dragon’s attention was focused on Jensen and their eyes met briefly before Jensen looked away. With a snort, the dragon lumbered over to him, curling around where Jensen was laying without touching him and settling down to encircle him.

“Can a man be a dragon’s bride?” Jensen asked hopeful but not remotely surprised when the rider nodded.

“Plenty of dragon’s have preferred males for mates, you're not the first or the last,” the rider told him with a wink and then he turned his attention to the dragon, undoing the harness and removing the saddle on the beast with practiced ease. “Just give him a bit, let him get his stomach back before you lug him up to your cave.”

“No more flying,” Jensen protested and his voice sounding annoyingly weak, but his stomach shifted unhappily as he rolled onto his side and curled up a little. The dragon was making weird noises and sniffing at him right away.

“He’s fine Jared, takes time to get used to being in the air and you’re not exactly a delicate flyer,” the rider pointed out, talking to the beast in a firm tone and the dragon gave a low grumble as if he comprehended.

“Let him rest, I’ll be right back,” the man’s voice drifted off with the crunch of grass under his feet and Jensen didn’t bother to look to where he went. He didn’t care much for where he was, what was going to happen would still be the same.

The dragon nudged at his shoulder, this time more carefully and Jensen felt his warm breath puff over him, warming his chilled body a little.

“Don’t take this wrong way but I’m not much excited for the coming nuptials,” Jensen whispered to the beast, peering at the underside of it’s head as it sniffed and puffed warm air on him. His scales were tiny along the underside of its head and Jensen remembered the feeling of them against him during the flight. They had been surprisingly soft when he had expected a rougher texture. Reaching up he gingerly touched them now, the dragon going still above him as he ran a finger along its throat, feeling the silky scales.

“Why couldn’t you prefer a pretty dragon girl? Or boy, I’m not in much a position to judge,” he supposed his preference for the same sex would be useful in his immediate future. Did the dragon know of it somehow? Did Jensen smell of a scent that proclaimed his interest in cock? He’d never act on it though, it wasn’t something accepted in his village and thus he had never planned on seeking another man’s attentions. But here he was now with a dragon looking to claim him. Jensen supposed if he had been more eager to let a man put his hands on him he might have avoided becoming a dragon’s bride. It was a well-known fact the dragons only took virgins for their brides; Jensen’s brothers had used it plenty of times to coax girls from the village for a roll in the fields.

“Scratch him right there and he’ll do whatever you want,” a voice said and Jensen jerked his hand back from the dragon’s scales, looking up as the rider approached them with a small vial in his hand. “Seriously, any time he’s in a mood or pouting, just give him a little scratch and all is forgiven, that or right under his eye, he can’t scratch there on his own with his clumsy claws, he’d lose an eye.”

“What’s that for?” Jensen asked defensively, eyeing the vial. Being mad at the dragon for his predicament would be silly but Jensen felt it was fair enough to glare at the rider who brought his damn dragon around Jensen’s village in the first place.

“To help settle your stomach, it’ll take the edge off your nerves too,” the rider shot back, tone easy going as if they were old friends chatting. He offered up the vial and Jensen glared at it sullenly.

“You don’t have too but if you puke up in the cave it’ll stink all night, plus if you panic Jared’s still gonna claim his bride, hysterical or not,” the man said with a shrug and Jensen’s face burned but he took the vial, throwing the bitter liquid back in one quick swallow. 

“Jared will take you up to the caves, tuck you in and woo you over, make him work for it, alright?” Jensen ignored the teasing comment and turned to look where the rider was pointing, finally looking around at their surroundings. They were in a campsite, tents organized in neat lines on the ground with riders in their gear meandering around. The site was pushed up against the side of a mountain with steep cliffs, caves dotting all along. Dragons were coming and going easily, some settled at the mouth of a cave, looking over the area like lazy watchdogs.

Jensen’s gaze went to one cave where a racket was coming from, he watched a dragon back out tail first, hissing at another one, clearly an occupant unwilling to share. All his life he had heard tales of the dragon riders, of the powerful beasts that guarded the kingdom. They were creatures to be feared but respected, dark guardians that took a price in the form of their dragon brides. Seeing them up close like this was as awe inspiring as it was intimidating.

Dragons were sort of like bees to Jensen’s understanding; they lived in huge colonies of about a hundred or so with a single queen, a few daughters, and the rest males. There was a handful of colonies that were intergraded with humans and thus made up of dragon that would be mounts and then other colonies that were wild and untamed deeper in the mountains. Jensen had heard lots of the stories of the beginning of the dragon riders, enough variations to guess that no one really knew the truth anymore. What he did know was that dragons bonded with their rider as a parent figure when they were infants and later in life they’d take a human bride, only a proven few were chosen to mate with the precious dragon females. Before the riders, they would all vie for the female's attention and kill themselves off trying to be the dominant males. Now every dragon had himself a bride and was content with being rider’s mounts and guardians to the species their brides came from. Which was weird on plenty of levels but Jensen had never bothered to really examine it before, things outside his village never matter as much as good harvests. He supposed he’d have to change that way of thinking now. 

Jared poked at him with his snout carefully, drawing Jensen attention as the dragon started murring and snuffling as he stood up and waddled in closer to Jensen. 

“He’s done waiting, good luck and try to enjoy yourself,” the rider offered and Jensen didn’t have a chance to reply how stupid the idea of that was before the dragon behind him sprung up into the air and at the last second grabbed Jensen as well. Thankfully they were only in the air for a few wing beats before the dragon was carefully landing on his hind legs again, letting go of Jensen and scooting him into the cave as he came down on all fours moments later, Jensen scrambling to get out of the way. The cave was a fair size but not very deep, the evening sky still light enough for Jensen to get a clear look around. It was barren aside from a few piles of pebbles bizarrely enough. The dragon hurried to a one of the mounds and examined it critically, rooting through them with his snout. When he turned and trotted back to Jensen the youth stared at him as the dragon stopped and waited for him. After a pause, the beast gestured, nodding his head a little in a way Jensen had no clue was supposed to mean. Finally, he spat out a stone and used his nose to shove it closer to Jensen.

“For me?” He finally realized and the dragon gave a happy murr, looking at Jensen and then the rock and then Jensen and then the rock. It reminded him of a dog and Jensen slowly knelt to pick up the spit warm stone.

“It’s very nice, thank you?” The dragon looked pleased and went back to rooting in his pile while Jensen slid against the wall to rest on his backside, utterly out of depth. He’d expected more growling and ravishing while he sobbed, not a dragon acting like a puppy and giving him shiny rocks. By the sixth one, Jensen just started his own pile wondering if it would be foolish to hope the dragon would only want to give him rocks all night.

Away from the fires being lit in the camp below the cold of the night was setting in and Jensen tried to fight shivers.

“Would it have killed your rider to give me a blanket or something,” he muttered to himself more than the beast as he pulled his legs in close and tried to warm up. The dragon made a worried noise and the rocks were forgotten as he hustled over to sniff Jensen up and down with urgent noises.

“It’s fine, I’m just cold,” Jensen tried to explain, not sure how much the beast understood. The stories about dragon’s intelligence varied, from common beast to human thinking abilities. The dragon gave a low rumble and twisted away, jumping from the mouth of the cave with surprising grace.

Watching him go Jensen thought briefly of an escape but then he went to the edge of the cave he felt the cold winds shove at him and saw a steep rock side with a fatal fall. Escaping sounded good but not falling to his death sounded far better so Jensen edged back into the cave and settled near a rock sticking out at an angle that blocked most of the wind.

Shouting came from the camp below, men swearing and a dragon making a racket. Before Jensen could summon up the curiosity to investigate it, Jared returned with a whoosh of his wings. The dragon’s name was Jared, Jensen reminded himself silently, knowing he needed to get used to the beast that was going to be his husband.

“Get back down here you bloody thief!” An angry voice howled and Jared turned to look down at the camp for a moment before disregarding the shouting and making his way in. He had tons of fabric with him, a tent, Jensen realized with a shocked laugh. The dragon dragged it into the cave all the way before dropping it. Jared shoved his head and rooted around pulling the tent inside out until the softer material of a bedroll was present, the dragon murred at Jensen and the youth couldn’t resist the lure of warmth so he crawled over. The fabrics were softer than he was used to, more so when Jared found a pillow and very fine blanket, both plush and warm, stuffed with feather down. It was only the wealthy who could afford something so fine and Jensen felt it right that he should ease under the blanket and snuggle into the silky softness considering what he was expected to face tonight.

Wing beats sounded just before a dragon landed at the mouth and Jared twisted to hiss angrily, the puppy dog gone as the beast curled his lip and flames licked on his tongue. The other dragon grumbled and Jared snarled harder, his wings lifting high as he put himself between Jensen and the other dragon.

“Give it up, you’re not getting it back when he’s got a bride to woo,” A distant voice shouted with a laugh and Jensen could hear someone much closer swearing before the dragon at the cave opening took off. Jared hurrying to the edge to make sure he was gone and hiss at his retreating back. The dragon and his rider were probably the owners of the pilfered tent Jensen mused as he peered with Jared. 

Jensen felt his lip twitch as he went back and buried himself in the fine bedding.

He didn’t know if it was the potion he had drank earlier, but Jensen felt sort of surreal with the entire situation.

“Did you do that just to impress me?”

The dragon turned back to him, moving in to settle on top of the tent with him, shoving material around to get comfortable just like a dog again.

“I don’t know if I’m relieved or freaked out with your behavior.”

Jared huffed lightly and settled tucked beside Jensen, curled in close and seeming content with just that. Jared’s form was blocking most of the low light and in the shadows and soft material of the bedding Jensen felt exhaustion pull at him. Again he wondered if the potion was responsible because Jensen felt ready to drop off despite the fact he was curled up with a dragon. Maybe if he just dozed off their first night would pass without any sort of consummation.

Jensen probably should have known better.

Waking up was not a simple thing for Jensen. It was not a mere blink and he was up or any sort of quick process. No, Jensen took time to rouse, to fully wake up only after coming around a few times and drifting back off. His mama always compared him to a bear waking from it’s hibernation, all bleary eyed and grumbly.

For that reason, it took him a long while to realize he was being violated.

Jensen’s not sure how he should feel about that, but he did know that when he came awake properly there was a dragon’s tongue between his bare thighs. Jensen’s leggings were torn and hanging around his thighs uselessly, his groin exposed. He could faintly recall waking a few times as Jared pulled them apart but then drifting off again because his brain was too fuzzy to understand what was happening. Jensen knew he should have woken up fully for that, should have jerked awake and fought or something. But no, his body had chosen to wake up when Jared was licking at him, the long warm tongue leaving spit on his skin as Jared licked and lapped at Jensen’s most intimate parts.

His cock had roused under the attention and Jensen’s face burned in humiliation that he had gotten hard while the dragon was licking him. It didn’t mean anything really, he told himself, a mere reaction to a warm wet thing wiggling over his length, anyone would have reacted. The dragon’s tongue had a texture to it and if made him jump with each lap, the new sensation making him feel ashamed as his cock pulsed with each touch.

“Stop it! Get back!” Jensen said with as much command as he could muster, but the beast didn’t take notice. Jensen dropped his hands to Jared’s snout and tried to push him away, but the dragon didn’t even budge in the slightest. Jensen felt the soaked drag along his cock with a sudden jolt of pleasure. Jensen tried to snap his legs closed but Jared’s great head was already there and the dragon had no interest in moving. The beast seemed perfectly happy where he was and content to lick at Jensen over his thighs and privates. The scales of his snout were scratchy and each time they brushed Jensen’s thighs he jerked a little, his palms still pressed uselessly against the top of Jared’s muzzle. The dragon’s tongue was thick and spongy, dots of taste buds dragging along Jensen. He clenched his eyes shut and swallowed a whimper, feeling a tear track down his cheek as the beast lapped at him.

He was flat on his back and when he tried to twist away Jared just nudged him back in place with his head, his strength far greater than Jensen. One large… paw? -Jensen wasn’t sure what the terminology was- settled on Jensen’s chest and pinned him down, his hand reaching to grab at it frantically as Jared twisted his head and started licking at a different angle, his tongue lower now. Jensen arched away when the wet warm tongue tip poked at his backside, slithering between the cleft of his ass to run over the tight hole there. Jensen knew nothing about sex between men beyond the fact one fucked the other there, forced the hole open and used it. There was no way such a beast was going to fit inside Jensen when his tongue tip could barely make its way in.

Jensen’s breathing was coming fast in little huffs as he bit his lower lip and tried to squirm away again as the tongue between his thighs flicked over his hole relentlessly. It was disgusting to have a beast doing it to him, but Jensen could feel a physical reaction to the touch. Despite his revulsion, his body was reacting to the dragon’s attentions and he felt shame flooded him when he gasped out at the feeling of that tongue pressing into him. Pushing and using saliva to slick the way the dragon’s tongue pressed where Jensen had never thought anyone would. The taboo feeling started pulling at Jensen, it wasn’t something he had never thought of before. Certainly never with a dragon but Jensen had wondered about it, how it would feel to take another man into him, the have that kind of attention on him even if he knew it would never happen. It was forbidden to lay with the same sex, but Jensen had always known he’d wanted it, wanted to be taken like a woman. His face burned hot and his fingers clawed harmless at the scales of the dragon’s forearm as Jared pushed his tongue inside Jensen and the he felt himself forced open for it. With mortification, he felt himself twitch at the feeling, his hips wanting to rock into the sensation.

“Gods,” Jensen breathed, chewing his lower lip painfully hard as he felt the tension in his thighs loosen, laid out under the dragon he didn’t relax exactly, but the rigidity in him eased a little. Jensen kept his eyes tightly shut, but he could feel the weight of the dragon’s paw and claws on his chest, not pushing on him but merely keeping him there.

Jared’s snout rubbed along his one thigh and he felt the tongue slither back and then a sudden stroke of the wet tongue over his hole and up along his body, over his sack and cock, still hard and throbbing steadily now. Jensen whimpered at each lap, the pleasure in him building as he felt himself begin to tense with a release. Jensen’s slack fingers dug into the dragon’s hide again and he shook his head, fighting again in the face of the shame that his body was going to take a climax from this. But Jared kept him pinned down and worked him over patiently. The pointed tip of his tongue forcing its way into Jensen’s hole again undid him and with a choked sound Jensen felt himself come with a rush of high. Right away, the dragon’s tongue was there, lapping up the spilled seed eagerly and each stroke of the warm, wet tongue over his length coaxed more from him. When the release overtook him Jensen gave up struggling and as his body gave a few last weak spurts he went boneless under the dragon’s attentions.

Taking weak short breaths, Jensen laid complacent while Jared cleaned his thighs and abdomen. Once the dragon was finished it turned back to Jensen backside and Jensen whimpered when he felt that thick tongue push back into him, slithering in deeper than before. The young man laid quietly now, feeling the lazy pull of the dragon’s tongue as Jared seemed happy to just lick and lap Jensen’s body. His skin felt over sensitive, a nerve jumping each time Jared’s scales brushed his thigh or when he gave Jensen long swipes of his tongue, leaving trails of warm spit behind. 

There was no point in fighting this he told himself, Jensen was a dragon’s bride and he might as well just accept it. No one was going to stop this, it was something expected of him now. Maybe it was the potion he drank earlier but a calm settled in his stomach and he welcomed it against the panic trying to push free.

Jensen heard the dragon shifting, moving around and he cracked his eyes a little but could barely see anything in the low light of the campfires. Jared’s tongue pulled free from his body and Jensen could see the dragon’s head move, hear the wet slurps but he felt nothing on him. He wondered if the dragon was licking himself like dogs did sometimes, but the question was answered when Jensen felt something blunt suddenly pressing at his hole. He tried to get away, but it moved too fast and pushed insistently, forcing its way into him as Jensen cried out. It was thicker than the dragon’s tongue, fat and slimy as it impaled Jensen. The paw on his chest kept him pinned as it pushed in deep and Jensen sobbed out, getting one hand down along his side to grab at whatever was invading his body. He felt the rough pull of scales as his hands closed around it and Jensen realized it was the dragon’s tail. Slicked with spit no doubt as Jared pushed it into Jensen’s untouched body and wiggled it around, opening him up. It hurt for certain but the ache wasn’t unbearable and it was even fading right away as his hole adjusted to the girth in it.

Jensen jerked when he felt the sudden lick along his member, Jared’s tongue lapping over Jensen’s cock again. He felt stuffed full, opened in a way he’d never know as he felt the tail up in him, occasionally shifting inside him and pushing in further. The steady rhythm of Jared’s tongue along his shaft made everything feel good, the strange feeling of something inside him was mixed with the pleasure that shot through him at the wet drag along his sensitive cock. Jensen whimpered and arched away when too much of the tail went in but after a few pained breaths he tentatively relaxed and felt the bite ease. If Jensen didn’t fight it, the ache was less so he tried to just let it happen, his thighs trembling as he winced and clenched his teeth each time the tail pushed deeper. Jared’s damn tongue left Jensen hazy, the pain and pleasure muddled up as he was forced wide on the tail end.

The beast’s long neck gave him the length to reach as his tongue lapped along Jensen’s hole, spit making the tail slide easier as Jensen huffed weak breaths and tried to fight the onslaught coursing through him. He was still disgusted, still completely horrified that he had been chosen by the beast, to be its bride and have to submit his body. Everything that was happening was going too fast, but Jensen’s nerves were shot. With everything that had taken place already he just didn’t have anything left in him to panic again. The slimy warm strokes of the dragon’s tongue were filthy, but Jensen could feel the low hum of desire under his initial reaction. It felt good, the pull of the texture and the rub of skin on skin along his body liked it and that was a good reaction he told himself. In the long run it was the best he could hope for, either way he was going to be giving himself up to Jared, if he could feel pleasure with their unions it would be a good thing. Tears streaked his face, but Jensen pushed away the emotions wanting him to cry, he needed to let go and accept this was his life now. He wasn’t weak, he could do this and he knew that.

His fingers ached from being curled into fists and clenched too tightly. He made them relax and opened his hands, pressed his palms along the scales of Jared’s hide and tentatively stroked the rise and bumps of his muscle and bone structure. The dragon’s tongue paused on his thigh and Jensen felt the rush of warm breath on his torso before the dragon nuzzled his hands. The tail buried inside him slid free and Jensen could feel himself left open by its attention. It made him unsettled, but he took a weak breath and tried to ignore the feeling. Instead he lifted his hands slowly from the dragon’s forearm and up to the dragon’s head, tracing out features in the low light. When he felt the bone curve under Jared’s eye he remembered the rider’s advice and gave the dragon a little scratch the beast immediately murring happily and pushing into the touch. It made Jensen laugh, but the sound came out more like a wet sob, making the dragon murr at him again, sounding almost worried. 

“It’s ok, it’s just…just not what I expected of my lot in life,” Jensen said quietly into the dark, he could just barely see the dragon. “But I can adjust, I’ll try my best to be what I’m expected,” he promised and carefully gave the dragon another good scratching under his eye, the scales there felt more delicate.

“Gods, I don’t even know if you understand or care,” the dragon gave an unhappy sound then and Jensen felt his heart jump with the knowledge that Jared was intelligent. 

“T-that’s good, makes it less awkward to know you understand I suppose,” Jensen offered weakly, his fingers gliding over scales as he just got used to the feel of Jared’s hide, of his husband’s hide.

The thought was so surreal, Jensen was supposed to eventually marry and be a husband not receive one of his own.

“I’m sorry if I’m not very good at all this, it’s my first time you see,” he fumbled but then felt stupid because, of course, the dragon knew, they only took virgins for their brides. Jared gave a low murr and moved in closer to Jensen, nuzzling at his chest and face with delicate nudges and Jensen despite himself smiled a little, a stray tear still tracing down his cheek even as he pat Jared’s neck. 

“I have every faith you’ll be a gentleman-...gentledragon?”

Jared made another noise and shuffled around, standing up and circling Jensen as the young man watched him. The dragon’s bulk had been blocking most of the campfires from outside light but now more flooded the cave, catching on Jared’s scales. They gleamed iridescent shades of red and orange, reminding Jensen of the mesmerizing glow of molten metal at the smithy. Jared’s eyes had flecks of green Jensen hadn’t noticed and the dragon’s attention was focused on Jensen, making his face burn with a flush. Jensen still had his tunic on, but his leggings were in a torn mess, bits still tucked into his boots but, for the most part, a lost cause. With fingers that only trembled a little, Jensen undid his boots and pulled off his ruined pants. There was no point really in keeping his tunic on; it would only get soiled worse than it already was so he pulled it off as well. Bared completely Jensen pushed the urge to cover himself up away and just sat there perched on his knees as Jared, his dragon husband, watched him keenly. 

The two of them peered at one another for a drawn out moment before Jared picked himself up and slowly walked a circle around Jensen, the gave was just big enough to allow him to do so. It was unnerving to have the dragon out of his line of sight when Jared walked behind him, but Jensen tried to remain calm. But he didn’t look back so he jumped when he felt Jared’s snout bump his shoulder and couldn’t stop the dirty look he shot the dragon. Jared made a soothing murr and Jensen snorted, not believing for a seconded that beast was remotely sorry for startling him when it seemed so amused. When the dragon nudged him again, he obeyed, going down on his hands and realizing what Jared wanted. His nerves flooded back in and Jensen took a rough breath but got onto his hands and knees.

Jared’s breath ghosted along Jensen's spine and he felt a puff over his flank before the hot wet drag of Jared’s tongue ran along his body. The dragon took long laps, over Jensen’s thigh, up along his sack and they against his hole, the sensation nothing but good. Jensen could feel each breath Jared took now, he noticed how much warmed the saliva being left on him felt. Before Jensen could question it though Jared breathed fire.

On him.

The flames light up the cavern for a brief second and Jensen didn’t have time to scramble away or cry out even as the dragon doused his backside with flicks of flame.

It didn’t hurt at all, his skin remained unblemished and the heat wasn’t searing like it should have been. Jensen dropped his head to the pile of fabric under him, his hands twisting and grabbing at the bedding as he let out a startled gasp and abruptly came. There was no build up to it, no tightness in his balls or tension in his groin to let him know it was coming, just a sudden hard rush of pleasure. Jensen whimpered into the crook of his arm, nearly falling onto his side, but Jared kept him up, nudged him back when he began to slump and then blew the flames again.

Jensen body tensed as the flames licked and he peered under himself to watch. He could see the fire along his thighs, flames dancing all over and leaving a tingle sensation but nothing more, his skin wasn’t charred like it should have been; he remained completely fine. But soft fire still touched his skin, little flickers of red gold flames on his body. The cave’s shadows danced everywhere each time Jared breathed the flame, it singed the fabrics under Jensen but he was unharmed by it, which made no sense. But then he didn’t have much time to think on it.

When Jensen felt the wet slide of Jared’s tongue all thoughts left his mind as he jerked at the feeling of the dragon pushing into him easily, his body still worked open. The first sensation of the fire along his hole forced a choked sound from Jensen’s throat and his hands twisted the fabric balled in his fists as he shuddered and came again. His length pulsed and spilled his seed as he clenched his teeth and felt the tingling heat of the flames on him and then Jared’s tongue going in deep, pressing around and making Jensen hiss when he hit something perfect inside him. The dragon caught on immediately and repeated the motion, the fat girth of his tongue rubbing on that spot until Jensen nearly sobbed, trying to pull away from the overload of sensation.

Jared let him slip away, but Jensen knew why right away when the dragon stepped over him. Jensen feared that if he looked back and saw the length of the member about to breach him he’d panic. So he hid his face in the blankets under him but kept his ass posed up for the dragon to take. Almost too, hot dribbles fell on his thigh making him start and Jensen felt more along the curve of his backside as Jared murred at him and bent his hind legs, looking for a position to mount. The blunt tip rubbed along Jensen's thigh, moved up along his ass and he could feel short thrusts from the dragon, looking for entry. Jared shifted restlessly, trying to find the right angle and position but fumbling. Jensen wondered if it was the first time for the dragon as well, they did bond with their mates.

The length rubbed along his skin where the flames had licked and it was jarringly good, his skin felt too sensitive and the dragon’s cock only made it worse in the best way possible somehow. Jensen felt something like a moan in his throat and he didn’t know what to think when he realized he was rocking his hips a little.

He felt ashamed but then he stomped the feeling down immediately, this was his husband now, he was a dragon bride and expected to do this. He could feel Jared searching for entry but his spit made a sticky mess and the tip would push to breach then slip away.

Jensen refused to be humiliated when he comprehended he would have to participate. It made sense he told himself, but his fingers still trembled as he reached between his legs and tried to guide Jared into him. The blunt head was thick and Jensen’s thumb pressed along the slit on the tip, so he felt the hot spurt come from it and realized what was dribbling on him. The dragon was producing something, he wasn’t sure if it was seed or some sort of lubricant to help breeding but it was dripping from the end continuously and Jensen felt it trickling down his fingers and over his wrist as he tried to get them into position. The dragon above him was very still as Jensen handled his cock, a sensible move he thought. It made things easier as Jensen spread his thighs more and led the head of the dragon’s length to his hole. Trying to ignore how big it was Jensen just focused on relaxing himself to let Jared in, after a few shaky breaths he pushed himself back slowly and the head pressed insistently. Doing his best to relax, Jensen fumbled in the shadows as he shifted again and pushed back onto the dragon’s cock. For one moment, he was certain it wouldn’t go but then his body finally opened and let it in. Jensen hissed painfully at the sheer thickness as it slid up into him, far more than Jared’s tongue or tail. He felt full, the strange sensation of something inside him, pulsing weakly, he could feel Jared pulsing.

The dragon gave a low croon and move forward, pushing deeper into Jensen and making him whimper. Jared made worried noises but kept going, forcing a little more in and pausing to let Jensen adjust before feeding even more of the length into him. For a savage beast, the dragon was actually careful about it as he worked himself into Jensen.

It felt too good.

Jensen recognized that right away, the pain of the stretch was dulled. Taking his tongue and tail had more bite to it, before the flames doused him Jensen thought. For some reason, the fire Jared breathed on him had taken the pain. He still felt massively huge inside Jensen and the young man felt stretched to his limits but the burn of it wasn’t there. Before Jensen could try and puzzle on that, he knew far less about magic then he did about dragons, Jared decided his bride was just fine to take him.

The dragon adjusted his stance and slid back for the first time, pulling away and then shoving forward in one hard motion. Jensen hissed as he felt himself impaled forcefully and he winced as Jared pulled back and did it again, lunging hard. Jared gave a happy murr and the time between each stroke shortened more and more until Jared was thrusting in pace.

He wasn’t shoving the full length into Jensen and the human wasn’t going to complain, he just kept his ass up for the dragon to ride as he pleased. The thick length inside him was rubbing along the spot with each back thrust and Jensen winced, his body already sore from so many releases. But each time that spot sparked pleasure up along his spine and Jensen could feel his own cock begin to fill.

It was a good thing, he reminded himself distantly as Jared kept up shoving his rhythm growing increasingly faster and rougher. The dragon was beginning to take him more like he expected, like a beast. Jared was making all sorts of noise and Jensen could feel the dragon’s softer chest scales on his shoulders, rubbing lightly each time Jared thrust. That touch was unexpectedly exciting for Jensen; he could feel those brushes and the wet mess running down his thighs each time Jared’s cock moved in him. Jensen didn’t allow himself many fantasies of a same-sex coupling but the few he had always involved a rough tumble, nothing soft and sweet but a fast passionate dominance. Jared was certainly delivering that and Jensen heard himself groan when Jared gave a good rough slam, that spot in Jensen singing as he thrust back, trying to meet each lunge of the beast on top of him. The friction was starting to build now and Jensen was happy to accept it, pushing himself to let go and enjoy it, to be a willing partner as he shoved himself onto the cock pumping into him. There was no shame in his cries as he gave himself to his future and didn’t try to fight it when he felt himself take a release, the pleasure of it overtaking him utterly as he sobbed out.

Jared was taking in fast huffs of breath, his movements growing frantic like a man’s would before release and Jensen had a breath to prepare before Jared surged forward one last time, pushing deeper then he’d gone before and his tail suddenly slithered over Jensen's thighs to keep him there as he felt the heat burst inside him.

It was like nothing Jensen had ever felt before, he had no way to compare or describe it as heat filled his insides, it burned to a near painful edge to it making him jerk away in reflex, but the tail along his thighs refused to let him get away. Jared’s claws pulled at the blankets and tent fabric tearing long gashes as the dragon hissed and rumbled deep in his throat. Jensen clenched his eyes closed as he felt the heat pulsing in him, felt the length of the cock in him twitch and throb as it spilled.

Jensen could feel it so clearly and he knew immediately when it was becoming too much, with a whimper he tried to pull off, letting a pained gasp as his body felt too full. Jared’s tail held him in place but Jared took note of his pained sounds and Jensen felt the cock in him ease back, sliding out but slow as molasses. When the flared head finally pulled at the rim of his hole Jensen arched forward a tiny bit and it was enough to dislodge the length inside him. Seed immediately followed, hot as it ran along Jensen’s thighs and pooled at his knees, the fullness in him became bearable again as the pain of it disappeared. The tail holding his thighs slithered away and Jensen slumped to the ground with a shiver, realizing he was soaked in sweat, his hair damp with it.

Jared’s snout bumped his backside, sniffing at Jensen’s used body for a moment before nudging his shoulder with a low murr.

“M’fine,” Jensen muttered weakly, feeling like he’d spent a whole week out in the fields, working under the hot sun without any let up, his whole body ached with it but it was the ache of something well done.

The great beast took care to settle around Jensen and started licking him though it didn’t seem as sexual as before now. It was slow and careful touches on his raw skin, Jared’s tongue rasping on his flesh and just cleaning him, Jensen realized. The dragon was grooming him, lapping away the mess of sweat and seed from his skin.

“I’m gonna need more than a few licks, more like a lake somewhere to be doused in,” Jensen said quietly and the dragon crooned happily as could be as he took care to get each inch of Jensen’s leg before moving to the other one. Too tired to care, Jensen just rolled on his back and let Jared do as he pleased.

Drained and ready to give into his exhaustion, Jensen peered at the dragon from his spot curled up in the loose circle Jared’s long body made. Most of the blankets and fabrics were piles of ash now, but it was surprisingly comfortable and warm in them. Jared’s bulk protected Jensen from the chill and his scales were warm and unexpectedly comfy. The copper highlights of Jared’s scales glinted occasionally in the weak light from the fires and Jensen thought they looked sort of pretty.

The dragon gave a big yawn and Jensen peered at the rows of jagged teeth, meant to tear and cause agony. But after all they’d been through tonight he couldn’t feel much fear of Jared, the beast could have hurt him far worse. But he never tried to bite at him and there wasn’t a single scratch on his skin. Jensen knew little about dragons beyond stories, but he did know they were notorious for protecting only two humans possessively and passionately, their rider and their bride.

It would be Jensen’s place to help the rider look after Jared now, to care for him and his lone responsibility to see to him sexually. Jensen’s backside was sore but not in a horrid way, the flames had eased the pain down a great deal and Jensen dearly hoped their effect would not fade. He put a hand on his stomach and mused that he could feel it still full somewhat, his hole no doubt still leaking with dragon’s seed.

At least the flames had let him enjoy it and at least his own secret preferences had let him accept the coupling as well as he did. Jensen felt his face heat up a little for how willing he’d become near the end, acting like a drunken tavern whore so desperate for Jared, even pushing back while the dragon rode him. But as long as no one ever saw him like that he could survive he supposed. Dragons were supposedly very territorial so Jensen hoped Jared wouldn’t let anyone watch them mate.

The drag of the warm tongue on his bottom of his foot made him squirm a little and Jared noticed. The wicked beast blowing a tiny touch of harmless flame on his foot just to see him gasp out. Jensen felt it only fair to kick him right in the nose and laugh when it caused a sneezing fit. Flames licked out as Jared wrinkled his snout and sneezed again and again amongst Jensen’s soft laughter.

He supposed he shouldn’t be a pushover then. His mother never let his father boss her around and Jensen figured that he was the wife in this scenario, curled up against the warm scales of a dragon and dripping with his seed. He felt strangely relaxed right then, unattached to the world and perfectly content with his situation, he wasn’t sure if it was the potion he’d drank or just exhaustion but he welcomed it. The warm feeling of the Jared’s tongue on his arm was the last thing Jensen recalled before he drifted off to sleep, curled up with his new husband.


End file.
